


Invitation to Training

by ProxiCentauri



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri
Summary: Sometimes it takes someone (Urbosa) to call you out on you cowardice and get you to ask the cute boy you're staring at on a date. Or at least to ask him to train with you.It's a rewrite of that one scene in Age of Calamity after the ceremony to declare them champions except I made it more gay.
Relationships: (Mipha/Zelda is only in the background), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Invitation to Training

The sun was setting, casting everyone in a warm, orange glow that matched their spirits. After the ceremony declaring them champions the group left smiling, walking tall and together, the usual doom and pressure of the calamity swapped tonight for hope and friendship. They wandered together to a stone gazebo in the garden of the castle, enjoying the warm evening air and each other’s company. From one end of the gazebo Revali caught some bickering and beeping. 

“You cut it out,” Impa said, kneeling in front of the small guardian and pointing accusingly. “Now listen you--” Impa gasped as her hand was once again swatted away by the small, metallic claw, and the guardian beeped and whistled back, managing somehow to sound defiant. “Stop that!” Impa huffed. “We are trying to help the princess here!”

Zelda waved her hands. “Come on you two. There’s no need to fight,” she said, but even her dignified demeanor as princess couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

Urbosa laughed heartily from the other side of the gazebo, breaking the ice, and the rest of them couldn’t help but join in. Mipha covered her mouth, but still smiled fondly as she watched the scene. She turned and tugged on Daruk’s shoulder, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “So, Daruk… About what we discussed…”

“Ah, so you’re ready to begin your training,” Daruk said, voice booming much too loudly in his enthusiasm. He clapped his hands together. “Let’s get to it!”

“Thank you,” Mipha said. “I hope to become stronger so that I can fight… alongside…” She trailed off, glancing shyly towards Zelda. When Zelda turned her way and they met eyes the two quickly looked away, Mipha throwing up a hand to cover her face and the blush creeping up it and the tips of Zelda’s ears stained red.

Revali watched the scene unfold from his own private corner of the gazebo, propped up against a pillar, arms folded. He just scoffed and shook his head. To think those two were so obvious about it, but still tried to skirt around it. At this point all the champions surely knew. Even the most oblivious person would have noticed. Well, maybe that was giving some people a little too much credit. Like another certain champion he knew… Revali’s eyes turned towards Link, lingering there as he watched him. He was, for once, almost at ease outside of battle. The golden of the setting sun reflected off his golden hair, messy, stray strands flying out despite the formal occasion.

“You know,” Urbosa said, and Revali nearly jumped at her sudden appearance. “At least Mipha is making her move. You could do it too instead of scowling over here.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Revali said, sticking his beak in the air and trying to subtly smooth down his puffed up feathers. 

Urbosa crossed her arms, unimpressed. “You’re not as subtle as you may think. But at least those two--” she nodded Zelda and Mipha’s way-- “aren’t afraid of their feelings.” 

Revali laughed indignantly. “Scared?!”

But Urbosa charged on. “Your skills in battle may live up to all that talk, but that’s not all there is. Just ask him to train with you. I’m sure he’d say yes, you know.” She began to walk away, but paused to say, “Though don’t go underestimating him. That one never backs down from a challenge.”

“Well, what does she know?” Revali said with a click of his tongue. "Scared? I'm not scared." But his brooding was cut off with the rapid tinking of metal on stone as the guardian scuttled his way, chased by Impa. It ran past him, taking cover behind his legs as Impa charged right for it.

“Get back here you!” Impa said, circling around him. The guardian scuttled to the front of him now, and Impa lunged for it, missing. Revali lifted his wings, spinning around, trying to dodge both of them as they weaved around him. Impa managed to grab a leg, but the guardian jerked free and squeezed between Revali’s legs in its haste to get away. 

“Gah!” Revali said, one leg thrown into the air as he was knocked off balance. “That’s enough. Leave me out of this!” he said, trying to back away. “If you must fight, do it elsewhere!” 

But the two followed, continuing to dance and duck around Revali. He watched the little guardian a minute, and when it tried to dodge between his legs again, he struck. “That's it!” he said, one talon coming down to harmlessly pin the guardian to the ground. 

The rest of the group was laughing at the spectacle, and Revali looked up to glare, but his expression softened when his gaze fell on Link. It was rare to see the knight show any expression beyond grim, single-minded determination, and now, Revali realized, he was lucky to not have that sort of distraction on the battlefield. Link was laughing, genuine smile warm enough to melt the Hebra snow.

Revali stared, caught off guard just for a second. It was short, but the distraction gave the guardian under his foot just enough leeway to wiggle away. And as the guardian broke free, he sent Revali reeling backwards, unable to catch his balance this time. Revali could only close his eyes, preparing for the impact. But he was stopped just before his back hit the ground as someone's hand looped around his back to stop his fall. When he opened his eyes he saw who it was. And of course it was him. Of course it was Link who, with all the speed of his battlefield instincts, shot forward and caught him. It was Link who held his hand gently on his back; whose other hand was entangled in the feathers on his arm; who was face-to-face with him now, the remnants of his smile still curling up his lips; who Revali was staring at, wide-eyed, who--

Revali squawked as he jumped up, quickly pushing Link away and clearing his throat to cover up the sound. He angled his beak up, pretending to ignore the giggling still coming from the rest of the group, and dusted himself off. He was only spared from further humiliation by Impa who thankfully swooped in with a distraction. She whooped and triumphantly held the small guardian up in her hands, its legs wiggling wildly as it was held in the air. 

“Got you!” Impa said, and she marched over to Zelda, thrusting the guardian out to her. “Now apologize to the princess for causing such a scene.” The guardian gave one, short beep. “Hey! Don’t take that tone with the princess! I said ‘say you’re sorry’.” 

And the two continued to argue nonsensically until conversation returned as normal, Link wandered away, and the evening went on and slowly wound to an end. As the sky got darker and the shadows longer, the champions began to split ways, heading off to their own homes or to train or to study. Though Link lingered, ever by the princess’s side, never giving an opportunity, even now, to get him alone. It was just them three now. Revali was ready to leave, to turn and take off without a word, when he felt Link approach behind him.

Revali turned. “I guess you’re here for a ‘thank you’ for earlier, huh? Well, you do have quick reflexes, I’ll give you that. But just remember when it’s a real fight I won’t fall so easily. I only fly.” 

Link only nodded in response. And he stood there, waiting, as if expecting more. Maybe a proper goodbye. Revali opened his mouth. Zelda was waiting behind them. And Revali closed his mouth again. Instead, he turned his back, knees bent and poised to take off, but he hesitated. He could feel Link, waiting just a second more before finally, quietly turning away. Revali swore under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered to himself.

“Wait,” Revali finally said, louder now. When he turned around Link was already facing him, hopeful blue eyes focused on him. And Revali faked a cough, realizing he hadn’t said anything yet. “About those quick reflexes of yours… Perhaps we could train together sometime. Tomorrow?” 

That same, radiant smile returned to Link’s face, and he nodded, and Revali quickly turned away before his own face could give him away. “Good,” he said shortly. “I’ll be back tomorrow then. Oh, and don’t expect me to go easy on you,” he called over his shoulder, trying to reassert some of his usual swagger with his condescending tone and a smirk. But when he took one last peak over his shoulder and caught another glimpse of that smile, his façade broke. With wide eyes and ruffled feathers, he took off into the sky in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH. That bastard birdman. Anyway, I plan to write Quite a Few More fics of these two in the future. I just wanted to finish Age of Calamity first. So expect more of this eventually when I finish that game. And Sidon ones.
> 
> Just edited to add the tag for Terrako because I wrote this when I was in the middle of Age of Calamity and didn't know it yet lol.


End file.
